1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connection structure that connects a cable to a substrate and a cable connection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a cable is connected to a printed board, an electrode for connecting the cable is formed on the printed board and the connection electrode and a conductor part of the cable are connected by, for example, soldering.
With the thinning of conductor parts in recent years, technologies have been disclosed in which grooves, to which a core wire and a shielded wire fit, are formed by etching cable connection electrodes on a substrate for connecting a coaxial cable (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-135037). According to the technology of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-135037, the core wire and the shielded wire can be put in the formed grooves and thus the coaxial cable can be connected to a given position without being shifted.
Alternatively, a mount structure has been proposed in which surface mount members including a group of gull-wing or J-type leads are mounted on a printed board (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-165485). In this mount structure, multiple pads extending in the direction in which the leads extend are provided on the printed board in accordance with tip portions of the lead group, and at least one conductive protrusion, such as a solder bump, is formed on the pad on each of both sides in the direction in which the tip of the lead extends. The protrusion surface has a curved surface or an oblique surface such that it obliquely makes contact with the corner of both ends of the lower surface of the lead cable from the lateral lower side.
When the connection electrode and the conductor part of the cable are connected by soldering, etc., a heat tool is pushed against the connection between the connection electrode and the conductor part so that solder is heated and melted and the connection electrode and the conductor part are bonded. However, the conductor part may be squashed or shifted due to the pressure of the heat tool. Because squashing the conductor part may cause a break and a short-circuit due to a decrease in strength, there is a demand for a structure for connecting a connection electrode and a conductor part, the structure being capable of preventing the conductor from being squashed.